Palabras de Otoño
by Yuuumiiiiiii
Summary: El cómo me sentía luego de compartir tardes contigo sólo podía definirse como... Perfecto. Desahogarme luego de tales instantes era ya necesario. Luego de que llegaste a mi vida escribía más a menudo de lo que lo hacía antes. Kurt, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti?
1. Chapter 1

Sentía aquella necesidad tan particular que ya hace mucho conocía, sabía que sólo escribir podría calmar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y es que era lógico, decíase a sí mismo el ojimiel, luego de una tarde como aquella con un personaje como aquel, cualquier mente que se pudiese mantener en calma era inhumana.

Y mientras pensaba todo aquello, fue hasta su escritorio en donde guardaba el cuaderno en el cual le gustaba escribir, y el lápiz con que disfrutaba hacerlo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó...

_"Sonreía mientras veía la sonrisa en tu rostro. Encantábame ver como esa sonrisa te adornaba, otorgándote un brillo especial._

_Caminábamos por la acera con nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros pasos acompasados al ritmo que habíamos autoimpuesto y nuestros ojos mirándose de reojo intentando no ser descubiertos._

_Unos cuantos mechones de cabello caían sobre nuestros rostros debido a la lluvia que derramaban las nubes aquella tarde. Y un rubor cubría tus pálidas mejillas que se habían teñido a causa del frío._

_Intentabas cubrirnos con tu paraguas, pero no era suficiente, el agua aún así nos mojó, el paraguas que era sostenido por tu mano libre no fue suficiente para impedir al agua el caer sobre nosotros._

_Aún así, no podría haber imaginado un paisaje más bello que el que se extendía en aquel minuto frente a mis ojos. Por una parte estabas tú, el chico más lindo que yo podría haber nunca imaginado. Y por la otra, todos los colores que la naturaleza nos ofrecía aquel día en aquella época del año._

_Un rojo vivo como el del infierno estaba adornando las hojas de los árboles. Un marrón como el de los granos de café junto al amarillo del sol, adornaba cada centímetro del césped. Y, el viento, hacía lo suyo moviendo cada partícula que a él le correspondiese mover._

_Además estaban los destellos que ocurrían cada cierto tiempo, acompañados de ruidos ensordecedores. ¿Truenos, relámpagos? Bueno, así es como suelen llamarles._

_A pesar de todo seguimos caminando, avanzando sin rumbo, siguiéndonos mutuamente sin saber que ninguno tenía rumbo alguno. Que confiábamos tan plenamente el uno en el otro que no importaba a donde fuésemos, nos seguiríamos de igual manera sin preguntar._

_Porque así era todo, así siempre había sido, no habían preguntas, sólo respuestas a interrogantes que jamás fueron planteadas."_

Terminó y lo leyó, sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado, y yendo a guardar nuevamente su cuaderno a donde pertenecía.

Se recostó de espalda en su cama mirando al techo, dejando a su mente divagar.

Sólo despertó de su sueño, que mantuvo despierto, al ver frente a sí dos orbes azules junto a la magnífica sonrisa de perlas de su novio.

_-Kurt..._

Lo besó.

* * *

**N.A: Si lo leyó: Gracias, totales.**

**Es un algo pequeño que quería compartir por quien sabe qué razón, y espero que si alguien lo lee por alguna razón, lo disfrute. Y si me lo comunicase, me haría muy, realmente muy feliz.**

**Sin nada más que decir,**

**au revoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Dijo el ojiazul con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? No me avisaste que venías, de hecho, cuando te invité a venir me rechazaste- Le miró con falso enojo frunciendo el ceño y, sin querer, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Y el castaño rió.

Dios, como amaba su risa... Cada vez que reía sus ojos se achicaban un poco, su mano se ponía delicadamente frente a su boca y, de sus labios salía un sonido que para los oídos del moreno, era como un coro de ángeles con armonías perfectas.

-No te rías, ¿no ves que no es divertido?- Dijo con el mejor enojo que pudo simular en aquel momento.

-Lo siento- Soltó una pequeña carcajada más. -Es que eres muy lindo al enojarte. Y te hubiese avisado, pero no me dio tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que me iba a desocupar cerca de las ocho y media?

Asintió.

-Bueno... Resulta que quien venía antes de mí no asistió a su cita, así que me atendieron antes y como salí más temprano, quise venir a darte una sorpresa-

-Hmm, bueno, te creeré. Pero para la próxima recuerda que ya inventaron los celulares y que puedes llamarme, ¿vale?-

-Bueno gruñoncito- Y besó la mejilla del más bajo. -¡Casi lo olvido! Hice la cena, y mientras nosotros mantenemos ésta amena plática, nuestros platos están allí solitos, enfriándose...- Miró al suelo con su mejor cara de cachorro, como hacia cada vez que quería algo.

-¿Sabías que te amo?- Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, pues hace ya un rato tenía un hambre de los mil demonios.

-Sí, sé que lo haces cuando te cocino- Rió bajito.

Y el morocho lo miró antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras al comedor. Pero no sin pensar que cómo había llegado ése pedazo de cielo a su vida, y que como él, alguien tan lo contrario al chico que estaba allí con él, había sido capaz de impedir que aquel tesoro no escapara, que no lo hiciera como todos aquellos que antes se habían acercado a él, abandonándolo a la primera oportunidad que obtenían.

* * *

**N.A: Si lo leyó: Gracias, totales.**

**Un gracias de más a aquellas dos personitas que se dieron el tiempo de comentar el primer capítulo, realmente me hicieron feliz.**

**Siempre dejo todo a medias, espero que no pase lo mismo con ésto. Aunque es muy corto, no quise alargarlo más, o habría perdido lo que quería transmitir aquí, no sé si entiende... Whatever.**

**Si comenta, me haría muy feliz. [Felicidad que por cierto me hace falta, porque estoy en período de exámenes ):]**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima. **

**PD: Intentaré que la próxima sea pronto.**


End file.
